lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Tara Strong
Full Name Tara Lyn Strong (née Charendoff) is a Canadian Voice Actress. In Lollipop Chainsaw, she voices the protagonist, Juliet Starling. Tara is popular for her voices of many cartoon and video game characters, and has provided some voice work for previous Suda51 games too. Early life and career Tara Lyn Charendoff was born February 12, 1973, in Toronto, Ontario. At age four, she volunteered to be a soloist in a school production. She soon began acting at the Yiddish Theater, and memorized her lines phonetically even though she did not know Yiddish. During her childhood, she also acted in A Night of Stars at the Toronto Jewish Theater, and sung "Lay Down Your Arms" in the Habonim Youth Choir in English and Hebrew. She later repeated the latter feat in 2005 at the Beverly Hilton Hotel. At age thirteen, she landed her first professional role, as Gracie in a production of The Music Man at the Limelight Theater. Afterwards, she played a guest role in Mr. T's T & T, and voiced Hello Kitty on Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater. In 1994, she moved to Los Angeles after the Northridge Earthquake. She was the announcer for Nickelodeon's 2000 Kids' Choice Awards, won an Interactive Achievement Award in 2004 for her voice as Rikku in Final Fantasy X and X-2, and was featured on the front cover of the July/August 2004 issue of Working Mother Magazine. Personal life Before her marriage, she was credited under Tara Charendoff. She met a real-estate agent (and former actor) named Craig Strong in 1999, and they got married on May 14, 2000. They have two sons, Sammy and Aden, born 2002 and 2004 respectively. Strong and her family now live in Toluca Lake, California. List of notable roles Cartoons *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'': Spot Chicken, Two-Tone, Vendella De Vil *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'': Tom-Tom *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'': Huntress, Billy and Mary Batson *''Ben 10'': Ben Tennyson *''Ben 10: Omniverse:'' Ben Tennyson (Young), Serena *''Beware the Batman'': Barbara Gordon *''Danny Phantom'': Ember, Star *''Drawn Together'': Princess Clara, Toot *''The Fairly OddParents'': Timmy Turner, Baby Poof, Britney Britney *''Family Guy'': Janet, Eliza Pinchley, Meg Griffin's singing voice *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'': Terrence *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'': Hello Kitty *''Justice League'': Queen, Sera *''Justice Leage Unlimited'': Johnny *''Kim Possible'': Joss Possible, Tara, Britina *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'': Angel *''Quack Pack'': Susie McGuider *''My Little Pony'': Twilight sparkle *''The Powerpuff Girls'': Bubbles *''Recess'': Becky Benson *''Rugrats'' and All Grown Up!: Dil Pickles *''Super Mario World: The Animated Series'': Lemmy and Iggy Koopa *''Teen Titans'' (2003 series): Raven, Jinx, Kitten, Kole, Gizmo *''Teen Titans Go!: Raven *''Ultimate Spider-Man (TV Series): Mary Jane Watson, Thundra, Sandy *''X-Men'' (1992 series): Magik *''Xiaolin Chronicles:'' Omi, Ping Pong *''Xiaolin Showdown'': Omi *''Young Justice: Serling Roquette Video Games *''Batman: Arkham City: Harley Quinn *''Batman: Arkham Knight:'' Harley Quinn *''Batman: Arkham Origins'': Harley Quinn *''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL:'' Bubbles, Buttercup, Chowder, Dexter, Gwen Tennyson, Cheese, Ben Tennyson (Young) *''Fat Princess'' series: The Princess *''Final Fantasy X'': Rikku *''Infinite Crisis: Harley Quinn *''Injustice: Gods Among Us: Raven, Harley Quinn *''Jak and Daxter'' series: Keira *''Killer7'': Kaede Smith *''Lollipop Chainsaw: Juliet Starling *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker: Paz Ortega Andrade *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'': Elisa/Ursula *''Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain'': Paz Ortega Andrade *''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle'': Cloe Walsh, Margaret Moonlight *''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale'': Fat Princess *''Psychonauts'': Sheegor *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'': Talwyn *''Shadows of the Damned'': Justine *''Tales of Symphonia'': Presea Combatir, Corrine *''Teen Titans:'' Raven *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater'' series: Sienna Williams *''The Wonderful 101'': Wonder Pink Gallery Juliet.png|Tara during an interview Juliet's Voice Casting.png|Voice Casting of Tara Strong Category:Actors Category:Real World People